Dark Crusades
Ficha técnica Ambientação: Europa Medieval - Século XI - Primeiras Cruzadas Sistema: World of Darkness (Caçadores, Vampiro, Lobisomem, Mago) Mestre: Godman Personagens (Jogadores) Bertha Hotzmann (Cidus) Egon von Jägerndorf (Baía) Gladyr Gottfried (Gelaman) Malik (Nélio) In Memorian Padre Luigi (Stifa) Hans (Gelaman) Gerhard (Gelaman) Ardziv Cibrian (Thiago) La Escuridón (Nélio) Personagens do Mestre (NPCs): A Família Francesc (Trindade) História INTRODUÇÃO Em 27 de janeiro de 1095, no concílio de Clermont, o papa Urbano II exortou os nobres franceses a libertar a Terra Santa e a colocar Jerusalém de novo sob soberania cristã, apresentando a essa expedição militar como uma forma de penitência. A multidão presente aceitou entusiasticamente o desafio e logo partiu em direção ao Oriente, sobrepondo uma cruz vermelha sobre suas roupas (daí terem recebido o nome de "cruzados"). Assim começavam as cruzadas. Fonte: Wikipedia.org/wiki/Cruzada Cruzada Popular A Cruzada Popular ou dos Mendigos (1096) foi um acontecimento extra-oficial que consistiu em um movimento popular que bem caracteriza o misticismo da época e começou antes da Primeira Cruzada oficial. O monge Pedro, o Eremita, graças a suas pregações comoventes, conseguiu reunir uma multidão. Entre os guerreiros, havia uma multidão de mulheres, velhos e crianças. A cruzada foi um fracasso, mais representada por um bando de desordeiros seguindo um louco, Pedro, o Eremita. Ao serem massacrados nos seus embates com os sarracenos, alguns poucos sobreviventes conseguiram se unir à verdadeira cruzada (a dos cavaleiros) que saiu pouco depois. Primeira Cruzada A Primeira Cruzada foi chamada também de Cruzada dos Nobres ou dos Cavaleiros (1096-1099). Por volta de 1097, um exército de 30 mil homens, dentre eles muitos peregrinos, cruzou a Ásia Menor, partindo de Constantinopla. Pedro, o Eremita juntou-se a esta expedição como um membro do conselho. Apesar de os seus números nunca mais atingirem os 40.000 de 1096 na cruzada popular. Os mendigos sob a sua responsabilidade foram aumentando durante a Cruzada dos Nobres com os cruzados entretanto desarmados, feridos ou falidos. Os lideres dessa força cristã se organizaram da seguinte maneira, onde se encontram seus sub comandantes e os personagens da campanha: O cerco de Niceia foi a primeira batalha da Cruzada dos Nobres. De 14 de maio a 19 de junho de 1097, as forças cruzadas e um contingente bizantino cercaram e conquistaram a cidade de Niceia (atual İznik) ao Sultanato de Rum. Durante esse cerco, os personagens tiveram um sonho em comum, onde encontraram-se com uma figura de cabelos negros e pele branca, vestido com trajes nobres de donalidade escura. nesse sonho, ele se apresenta como Lódin e diz aos persongens que devem usar o lago para a vitória. A 17 de junho, chegavam barcos bizantinos sob o comando de Manuel Boutoumites, evitando que a cidade recebesse provisões e comunicações através do lago, como tinha sido feito até ao momento. Na madrugada de 19 de junho de 1097 os personagens invadiram as muralhas com uma pequena equipe de infiltração juntamente de Tatizius, Siegfried e Boutoumites. dentro das muralhas, sua missão era de levantar a bandeira de Constantinopla, o que sinalizaria que estavam dentro da muralha. A partir daí, foram levados a acreditar que os exércitos cruzados invadiriam. No entanto, descobriram que Boutoumites havia os usado e fizera um acordo de rendiçao com Kilij Arslan I. Lódin convence o grupo formado pelo lobisomem Egon, o pedre Luigi, o mercador Hans e os cavaleiros Francesc e Ardziv de que eles deveriam reunir os itens sagrados da fé cristã que estão espalhados ao longo do caminho até Jerusalém, onde encontrariam o maior e mais importante de todos. A Batalha de Dorileia ocorreu a 1 de julho de 1097. Nas proximidades da cidade de Dorileia, as forças cruzadas foram emboscadas pelos turcos seljúcidas e danismendidas (linhagem turca), mas acabariam por sair vitoriosas. No saque ao acampamento de Kilij Arslan I, os personagens encontraram o Santo Graal. Durante as comemorações, o mercador Hans envenenou o suprimento de vinho de Godofredo de Bulhão, matando muitos de seus soldados. Por isso, acabou sendo morto como um criminoso. Godofredo permitiu que seu servo, mãozinha, sobrevivesse. Égon o enviou para que cuidasse das terras que ganhara de Godofredo até que ele pudesse tomá-la. Da vitória em Dorileia, o grupo foi enviado para Tarso, uma base inimiga para convencer o governador de que era melhor se unirem à força Cruzada. Na cidade, conheceram uma bruxa, conhecida por Bertha, que carregava o cajado de sua avó. Lódin revelou que na verdade, o cajado se tratava de um item mágico de imenso poder, tendo sido feito da própria madeira de Vera Cruz. O velho que Bertha havia buscado para aprender com ele havia desaparecido, mas deixou para trás seu manto. O manto foi usado para velar Égon que caiu em combate. Foi quando descobriram, ao final do terceiro dia, e com a ressurreição do garou, que o manto na verdade era o Santo Sudário. Na saída da cidade, o grupo foi acompanhado de um novo e misterioso companheiro, conhecido por Gerhard. O cerco de Antioquia ocorreu durante a Primeira Cruzada, entre 1097 e 1098, opondo os cruzados aos turcos seljúcidas. Inicialmente os cristãos cercaram a cidade muçulmana de Antioquia, entre 21 de Outubro de 1097 a 2 de Junho de 1098. Foi nesse período que Luigi, o pedre que acompanhava a comitiva foi descoberto enforcado em sua barraca. Dias depois da conquista da cidade ocorreu um segundo cerco, com o general Kerbogha de Mossul a sitiar os europeus em Antioquia, de 7 a 28 de Junho de 1098, quando os personagens encontraram a Lança Longinus que elevou o moral dos cristão e conseguiram desbaratar o certo sarraceno. A cidade de Ma'arrat al-Numan, foi conquistada em dezembro depois de um cerco, seguindo-se o marcante incidente de um novo massacre e do canibalismo dos cruzados aos habitantes locais. O evento ficou sempre mal explicado, e Siegfried que estava à frente do exército nunca mais tocou no assunto. Ardziv não voltou vivo da batalha. Chegaram a Jerusalém a 7 de Junho de 1099, acampando no exterior da cidade. O exército cristão ficara reduzido a cerca de 1.200 dos 4.500 cavaleiros iniciais e 12.000 dos 30.000 soldados de infantaria iniciais, carentes de armas e provisões. Na noite de 14 de Julho os cruzados começaram a usar as torres de assalto para se aproximarem das muralhas. Na manhã do dia 15, a torre de Godofredo de Bulhão alcançou a sua secção na porta do canto nordeste. E adentraram Jerusalém, conquistando-a. Sem demora, e munidos dos artefatos sagrados cristãos, o grupo integrado por Lódin se dirigiu para o templo de Salomão, onde encontrariam a Arca da Aliança, o último dos artefatos. Entretanto, foram interceptados por quatro vampiros poderosíssimos imediatamente após abrirem a arca, onde viram um corpo mumificado. Ali começou a derrocada da última esperança da humanidade... CAPÍTULO 1 O ABRAÇO O grupo foi aprisionado por Irene, Thierry, Khalil e Albert. Os três primeiros arrastaram os companheiros desacordados do templo enquanto Albert o soterrava para que os artefatos jamais fossem localizados novamente. Eles são levados de la para um castelo em Áscalon. Nesse castelo, são acorrentados (as correntes de Egon são de prata) e os vampiros aparentam-se agradecidos pela descoberta que eles realizaram. Dizem que observavam Lódin há muito tempo e que os manipularam para conseguirem chegar onde chegaram. Ao grupo é ofertada uma escolha como maneira de agradecimento: ou eles os serviriam como escravos, ou receberiam o dom da vida eterna ou morreriam ali mesmo. Enquanto tentavam compreender a oferta, Lódin aceita a proposta. A olhos vistos, Thierry ataca ferozmente Lódin e suga seu sangue enquanto observa divertidamente o estarrecido e indefeso grupo, que sem encontrar alternativa melhor, acabam aceitando se tornarem vampiros. Bertha, é poupada uma vez que seu abraço acabaria com suas habilidades mágicas, e é colocada sob a responsabilidade do grupo que responde por qualquer erro seu. Após acostumarem-se com sua nova realidade, Égon, Gerhard e Francesc, acompanhados da ainda assombrada Bertha, são introduzidos ao grupo conhecido apenas por Família. Explicam que seus integrantes são representantes de todos os clãs de vampiros conhecidos, sendo cada um deles os que mais se destacavam, em seu respectivo clã. Dizem que encontraram um papel perfeito para o grupo desempenhar, mas eles precisariam primeiro conhecer a fundo o significado de serem vampiros e segundo, se tornarem extremamente poderosos. Para isso, alguns dos membros da família iria pessoalmente ensina-los e treina-los. A primeira etapa era compreenderem a amplitude e importância das Tradições e para isso, deveriam viajar toda a Europa, começando pela Primeira Tradição que deveria ser ensinada por Albert em Londres. Os neófitos seriam transportados por um carroceiro silencioso e misterioso apelidado de Caronte pela família. Ele dispunha de cavalos carniçais, capazes de viajar sem descanso a uma velocidade assombrosa. E assim partiram pela primeira vez juntos, os novos marionetes da Família. O LEGADO Assim que chegam a Londres, os cneófitos são recebidos por Albert Blackthorn. Ele diz que o aprendizado irá começar com ele. Ele os ensinará sobre o Legado. Ele explica sobre a besta, o frenesi, o rotscheck e a Golconda. Após, diz que os grupo será a mão do príncipe da cidade, Robert Ashdown na caçada de sangue a dois vampiros que quebraram o legado. O primeiro é Harold Norsemen, e o outro Dave Middleton. Harold se entregou à besta e deve ser destruído pois está causando o caos nos arredores de Londres em uma floresta próxima onde mata humanos e animais indiscriminadamente. Robert não dará mais informações sobre Dave até que os pcs completem a primeira missão. Com grande esforço, os vampiros completam as missões, apesar de mais um companheiro cair, dessa vez o silente Gerhard. O príncipe da cidade agradece a Blackthorn e diz estar em dívida com ele. Parabeniza-o pelos neófitos e os dispensa. Imediatamente descobrem que terão de partir novamente no dia seguinte para Paris. A DESTRUIÇÃO Assim que chegam em Paris na carruagem de Caronte, os são recebidos por um homem de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos. Sua voz é calma e simples. Com um profundo sotaque francês. Bem apessoado, sorridente e vestido com roupas nobres ocidentais, os leva para um antigo prédio de quatro andares. O local parece abandonado e a cada lance de escada que sobem, eles mais tem certeza desse fato ao nada ver alem de escombros e dejetos humanos. Ao chegarem ao quarto andar, uma porta vermelha encontra-se trancada e acorrentada. O homem não fala nada durante a subida e nem responde a perguntas. Ao destrancar o cadeado da corrente e a porta, ele adentra o ambiente. A visão é estupenda. Era como se tivessem se transportado para uma tenda de um xeique das arábias. O local é decorado com tapeçarias nas paredes, com almofadas espalhadas sobre peles de animais, riquíssima mobília e enfeites. Quando dão alguns passos para dentro do ambiente, odaliscas aparecem vindas de quartos internos dançando e rodando para recebê-los. Uma se põe a tocar um instrumento de cordas tradicional o que embala o clima. As dançarinas, habilmente despem as roupas do guia dos vampiros. À medida que é despido, o homem vai se voltando para grupo e conversa casualmente. Eles se surpreendem ao ver seu rosto se modificando e o sotaque francês dando lugar para um árabe. Ele diz que ficou impressionado ao saber que conseguiram destruir Harold Norsemen. Afirma ter o enfrentado algumas décadas atrás e quase não escapou com vida. A transformação do homem se conclui ao mesmo tempo em que ele fica completamente desnudo, revelando na verdade ser Khalil Hakim. As odaliscas se apressam a vesti-lo em suas vestes árabes e colocar seu turbante enquanto ele continua a falar. Diz que teve que dar o braço a torcer a Blackthorn que insistira em testá-los em paris. Khalil temeu que as crianças fossem destruídas, mas elas mostraram seu valor. E por esse motivo, ele pediu que fossem enviados a ele para tratar de um problema local e continuar seu adestramento. Khalil se senta em uma almofada de seda e uma odalisca leva para ele um narguilé enquanto explica sobre a segunda tradição: A destruição. Conta então sobre uma onda de mortes inexplicável de vampiros que vinha acontecendo. Ao que tudo indicava, seria outro vampiro a realizar os assassinatos. E para encontrar o assassino, o príncipe local convocou Khalil para que esse também procedesse com a caçada de sangue e destruísse o demônio. O grupo conseguiu importantes informações sobre a trama que estava se desenrolando no local, por meio de uma estranha vampira, chamada Gladyr. Ela se mostra muito capaz e acaba se unindo ao grupo nas investigações. Após complicadas investigações os vampiros desvendaram o que estava acontecendo. Os eventos começaram aproximadamente cinqüenta anos atrás. Kent e Kane eram dois Caitiffes que foram largados depois de suas transformações e despertaram ambos sem memória. Sobreviveram nas ruas de paris por algumas décadas até que finalmente, ambos foram “adotados” por um vampiro mais antigo: Khalil. Em pouco tempo, as crianças da noite descobriram que na realidade, seu mestre queria apenas usá-los em rinhas de vampiros do submundo, conhecidas como Ringue de Sangue. Rinhas essas organizadas por Khalil e outros vampiros poderosos. Kane e Kent foram assim batizados por participarem da equipe de Khalil, por isso precisavam ter nomes que começassem com a inicial de seu “patrocinador”. Os vampiros precisavam lutar contra vários outros vampiros que seriam propriedades de outros poderosos, deviam ser no máximo cinco e tinham que ser Caitiff. Esses poderosos eram caprichosamente escolhidos devido à letra inicial de seu nome, que só poderia ser uma por vez, poder vampirico e seu clã, que deveria haver um de cada com cada letra do alfabeto. Quando restasse apenas um vampiro de cada patrocinador, esse vampiro seria adotado pelo patrocinador e trazido para seu clã. O prêmio do vampiro vencedor era praticar diablerie no derrotado. No entanto, a revolta entre esses Caitiff era enorme e todos combinaram em um dia se rebelar contra seus mestres e fugir da França. Combinaram que o fariam nas finais, quando restasse apenas um de cada patrocinador, pois eles estariam muito mais poderosos e teriam alguma chance na rebelião. Todos concordaram que os mais fortes deveriam ser os únicos a representá-los e formaram a fraternidade do ringue de sangue. Acontece que quando sobrou apenas dois de cada patrocinador, antes das últimas lutas, sabendo do medo dos menos favoritos pela sua destruição, Khalil se encontrou com esses membros em uma reunião secreta. Nessa reunião ele lhes fez uma proposta. Khalil os ajudaria a destruir todos os competidores mais fortes de cada patrocinador e em troca, poderia ficar com a vitae de todos. Para tanto, tudo que ele precisaria fazer era se transformar em cada competidor antes de sua batalha enquanto um deles ficaria disfarçado de Khalil entre os patrocinadores. E assim fizeram. O evento ficou conhecido como a noite da traição Um por um, Khalil matou os que seriam considerados favoritos e diablerizou a todos. Até que chegou a vez de sua ultima luta. Seu embate final seria contra Kane. Todos aguardaram ansiosos, mas Kane nunca apareceu. Todos os vampiros se consternaram. Primeiro se limitaram a gritar insultos, mas com o passar dos dias, começaram a imaginar o que poderia acontecer. Com Kane à solta, ele poderia falar sobre as lutas no ringue de sangue para o príncipe ou seus justicars e todos os envolvidos, inclusive o próprio Kane seriam condenados à morte final pela quebra da segunda tradição. Não sabiam até onde ele poderia ir ou até onde estava disposto a ir. Imediatamente encerraram então os jogos do ringue de sangue e desapareceram com toda e qualquer evidencia de sua existência. Muito se discutiu entre os patrocinadores sobre o que fazer com os “vencedores”. Inicialmente queriam destruir a todos, mas receoso de que o traíssem antes de suas mortes, Khalil intercedeu em favor deles alegando que seus clãs perderiam vampiros poderosos e que deveria utilizá-los como era planejado. Os vencedores foram então adotados pelos respectivos patrocinadores. Os primeiros anos foram os mais difíceis, mas com o passar das décadas, todos se acalmaram, até recentemente quando começaram as mortes dos ex participantes do ringue de sangue. A essas alturas, todos os antigos patrocinadores estavam mortos ou desaparecidos com a exceção de dois: Khalil e Thierry. Foi o que chamou a atenção de Kent e Heloise que chamaram Khalil com urgência para a cidade a fim de deterem Kane antes que as coisas saíssem do controle. No entanto, as mortes foram causadas por Kent. Durante anos ele planejou tudo. Se ele começasse a diablerizar seus antigos camaradas, certamente todas as suspeitas recairiam sobre Kane que provavelmente estaria morto a essas alturas. E com a coincidência dos destinos dos antigos patrocinadores, ele poderia inclusive atrair Khalil e com o poder que ele adquiriu nesses últimos anos mais o sangue de seus camaradas, talvez pudesse destruir e diablerizar inclusive Khalil. Ele só não contava que Khalil levasse outros cainitas e menos ainda ouvir o boato de que Kane estaria de volta! Após Kent ser destruído, Kane foge jurando que voltaria para se vingar de Khalil. Os vampiros foram enviados então para Portugal, pois Dom Manoel necessitava de seus préstimos. A PROGENIE Os pcs despertam em quartos extremamente bem decorados e cheios de riquezas. Em cabides, encontram vestes riquíssimas e belas. Após se trocarem, os vampiros são agraciados com um banquete que os sacia da grande fome que ainda ostentavam dos eventos em Paris. Uma porta se abre e Manoel Álvares Lisboa aparece, vestido de maneira assustadoramente rica. Ele é extremamente educado e trata os neófitos como se fossem seus filhos. E isso era mais assustador que se estivesse os tratando mal. Em momento algum, Manoel menciona a missão deles, apenas os enchendo de elogios e preocupações. Gladyr pede para que vá direto ao ponto, e descontente, o vampiro explica sobre a Terceira Tradição. Em seguida, falou sobre um pequeno fidalgo da região lusitana que possui certo poder. Ele é um Tzimisce, chamado Vlaredos Alf, que um belo dia discutiu com anciões locais, e se retraiu em suas terras. Até aí, não havia problema algum. Ate que alguns meses atrás, um emissário do príncipe foi convocá-lo para uma conclave e se deparou com um exercito que ele estaria criando. Toda a escolta desse emissário fora massacrada e ele mal escapou. O assunto se voltou para Manoel, pois é o xerife da região. O forte era praticamente impenetrável e em uma tentativa de se infiltrar nele, Gladyr e Bertha acabam aprisionadas. Na ocasião, foi revelado que Gladyr não era uma vampira, mas na verdade uma ananasi, que se disfarçava como tal. Francesc e Égon atacam o forte na expectativa de regatar as companheiras, mas Gladyr acaba morrendo, mas é abraçada por Francesc numa tentativa desesperada de não perder a companheira. O resultado é a morte de Observadora furtiva, seu nome ananasi, e o nascimento da sádica vampira Gladyr. O grupo acaba fugindo sem suceder na missão concedida. O resultado foi uma revolta na província de Portugal que acabou por se separar da Espanha anos depois e Manoel os expulsou de lá antes que os destruísse. Caronte os levou para a Espanha, onde deveriam se encontrar com Luca. A RESPONSABILIDADE O tempo caminhou depressa e vampiros não possuem essa percepção. Quando chegam a Toledo, já era meados de 1135, logo apos a reconquista de Toledo e sua transformação em capital. O grupo chega a uma estalagem com o cocheiro Caronte. Eles são desembarcados e alojados em simples quartos. Quando são despertados, descem para o térreo e encontram Luca sentado a uma mesa no bar da estalagem. Ele os sinaliza para se aproximarem e os pede para que sentem-se. O ravnos faz gracejos com as mulheres do grupo e piadas com os homens. Após, pergunta se desejam alguma coisa. Uma antiga criança de Luca estava sendo acusada de matar humanos e cainitas na cidade. Aisha estava desaparecida a séculos até que, recentemente, Luca teve noticias de seu paradeiro. Ela estaria vivendo em Toledo, a antiga cidade da sua família mortal. Sem pensar duas vezes, Luca partiu em busca de seu antigo amor. No entanto, ao chegar à cidade, descobre que Aisha agora se chamava Marietta Becerril e tornara-se concubina de Afonso VII de Leão e Castela. Luca descobre ainda que a população estava nesse momento emergida em tristeza, superstição e medo: diariamente inúmeras pessoas apareciam mortas em suas casas ou becos da cidade. Luca tentou de todas as maneiras aproximar-se de Aisha para conversar com ela, mas não conseguiu sequer um contato visual direto. E então seus problemas começaram. Os vampiros locais se recordaram de Luca e de sua passagem por Toledo quase três séculos atrás. Eles começaram a persegui-lo e a questionar sobre a coincidência da senhora Beatriz, uma cainita chegar à cidade e em tão pouco tempo, Luca aparecer juntamente com as estranhas mortes dos mortais por todos os lados. Eles recordam que após a fuga de Luca há 300 anos atrás, Esmeralda, a Algoz do local e mestra de Luca, desapareceu e poucos anos depois com guerras entre os vampiros e mortais internas, os mouros acabaram por conquistar a cidade. Começaram ainda acusações sobre Luca ter tomado uma nobre como sua criança. A presença de Luca começou a se tornar insustentável e alguns ainda atentaram contra ele, mas como era muito poderoso, Luca os repeliu o suficiente para poder escapar da cidade. A missão dos neófitos é infiltrar-se tanto na desconfiada sociedade vampirica local quanto na corte real a fim de chegar a Aisha e desvendar o que estava acontecendo e tomar as medidas necessárias de acordo com a situação. Luca não costuma se preocupar com as tradições, mas uma vampira, cria sua fora de controle em uma das maiores capitais da Espanha podem colocar mesmo ele em estado de alerta e perigo. Durante o cumprimento da missão, Bertha e Gladyr conseguem se infiltrar no castelo humano para tentar acesso a Aisha, enquanto Égon e Francesc tentavam conseguir um lugar na sociedade vampírica, mas caba sendo derrotado na arena local, tendo sido confundido por um certo Prégon da Dinamarca. Para despistar o warmaster da cidade Ikerne, e ter acesso à princesa, Égon diz que descobriu que ela nutria sentimentos pelo warmaster e que os dois deveriam se encontrar em Paris para fugirem juntos. Ikerne deixa a cidade imediatamente em busca de seu eterno amor. Com isso, Égon se torna amante da princesa. Gladyr consegue acesso a Aisha, momento em que descobre que na verdade, a mestra de Luca estava soterrada e na noite, véspera da coroação de Leão e Castela, eles libertam Esmeralda que enfrenta Luca, mas acaba sendo derrotada por ele e o grupo. Luca desaparece, mas os quatro acabam aprisionados e sendo julgados pelas mortes dos vampiros. Por muito pouco não são condenados e a princesa do local acaba libertando-os. Caronte então os leva para seu próximo destino: Dinamarca. O DOMÍNIO 1135, Lund O grupo é levados por Caronte à Dinamarca. Antes de chegarem à cidade propriamente dita, Caronte para e assinala para que Bertha desperte os companheiros. Sendo uma maga, ela ainda podia caminhar à luz do sol e travava longos monólogos com o silente carroceiro. Os vampiros seguem em silêncio e entram na capital. Ficam maravilhados com a pomposa cidade. Caronte os guia através de ruas estreitas e pouco sujas, com menos mendigos ainda nas ruas. Quando chegam a um enorme Castelo no centro do local, Caronte os deixa ali e se vira para partir. Os vampiros são guiados até o encontro do Rei Eric III, que é ninguém mais ninguém menos que o próprio Ventrue da Família, que conhecem como Eric Gunnarson. O vampiro ancião usava vestes reais e se ergueu ordenando que todos os súditos se retirassem. Quando estão a sós, ele caminha até os neófitos e com sua presença inegável, fala com voz imperiosa sobre o motivo de estarem ali. Eric explica que, como sabem, ele é um viking e sempre pertenceu a essas terras. Diz que sente muita gratidão por tudo que dela recebeu e que sente que deve algo a esse local. Por isso se envolve diretamente com a política local e volta e meia precisa intervir pessoalmente. Conta ainda que já é a terceira vez que precisa se tornar Rei para colocar as coisas no seu lugar, mas que quando tudo se normalizar, vai sumir como sempre fez e deixar o poder para os mortais. Mas, após tirar um imbecil do poder, descobriu a duras penas que as coisas dessa vez não eram como imaginava. Conta que em 1131, uniu-se a um tolo, Harald Kesja, e o fez acreditar que era seu meio irmão. Juntos, iniciaram a rebelião contra o então rei Niels Evergood que governava basicamente para sua família e se esquecendo que o reino era muito maior que sua família ridícula. Eric acreditou que seria uma guerra rápida e sem grandes problemas. No entanto, quando entrou no campo de batalha, descobriu que de alguma maneira, Niels conseguiu uma aliança de um grupo de vampiros particularmente incômodo. Eles conseguiram fazer a balança pender para o lado de Niels e Eric e o inútil Harald perderam então diversos combates e tiveram que recuar pra a cidade de Scania a fim de não serem dizimados. Eric se irrita assustadoramente quase perdendo o controle quando menciona que chegaram inclusive a apelidá-lo de “Eric Pé de Coelho”. Logo ele que em outro reinado foi chamado de “Eric Machado de Sangue”. Se recompondo, continua contando que tentou ajuda de Lothair III, Imperador do Sacro Império Romano e de Magnus IV da Noruega, mas ambos se recusaram a prestar apoio militar. Finalmente, resolveu então com o artifício de seus poderes vampíricos convencer o Arcebispo Acer de Lund a suportá-lo. Logo conseguiu, então, o apoio de Lothair. Fez contatos e gastando uma fortuna, contratou secretamente uma cavalaria de mercenários germânicos, e graças a esses reforços, conseguiu derrotar Niels na Batalha de Fotevik, sendo coroado então o Rei Eric III, o Memorável. Independente das intrigas dos mortais, toda a Dinamarca é de SEU principado. Ele ficou furioso por aqueles vampiros terem entrado sem se apresentar a ele e ainda irem a campo de batalha contra suas forças. Eric destruiu quatro deles, mas ainda restaram outros cinco. Mal havia se estabelecido rei e o imprestável meio irmão Harald foi pra cidade de Urnehoved e se proclamou Rei sob influência dos cinco vampiros sobreviventes. Partiu então no encalço dos tolos, e destruiu a todos, inclusive matando Harald, seus filhos e mais dois dos vampiros. A partir de então vêm tomando varias medidas políticas a fim de criar um governo mais sólido. O fato é que ele não desejava que os ratos que se chamam de vampiros voltem a incomodá-lo, como ele sabe que o farão. Ele exigiu então que os filhotes da família encontrem e destruam esses vampiros por quebrarem a tradição do domínio. O grupo caça e localiza os rebeldes, entrando em um confronto terrível contra eles. O combate se deu em uma casa encantada por um tremere que fazia parte dos rebeldes. Na casa, Égon, Francesc, Bertha e Gladyr tiveram que enfrentar sozinhos o tremere, um ravnos, um ventrue e o guarda costas do grupo, um lobisomem da espiral negra. A lita ferocíssima acabou com a vitória do grupo, mas com a trágica morte da volga Bertha. Entretanto, Donato, o tremere que a enfrentou, vendo uma potencial discípula, abraçou Bertha, condenando seu Daemon às profundezas de Hel, mas trazendo de volta a bruxa. Entretanto, imediatamente e imbuída de ódio, ela acaba destruindo o seu criador. Com os rebeldes destruídos, Eric os encaminha para a Itália, pois Irene requer seus serviços. O SILÊNCIO DO SANGUE Os pcs despertam em um quarto de hotel. Quando abrem a janela, notam que estão numa cidade que cheira a peixe. Franccesc reconhece Veneza. Sobre um móvel encontram entradas para um restaurante. Eles saem e se direcionam ao local após pegar orientações do estalajeiro. O hotel deles era de muito luxo. Após um jantar de luxo com a cúpula vampírica da cidade, Irene explica a sós, o que eles precisam fazer. Teófilo Vestri era o antigo Algoz da cidade e um amigo pessoal de Irene. No entanto, sua natureza insana levou o melhor dele e ele surtou. Ele saiu espalhando a mortais sobre os cainitas. Falou primeiro com um padre, o irmão Teodoro Silvestri, a quem confessou seus pecados. Em seguida, sabe-se que conversou com um marinheiro no porto, não sabem exatamente quem. Por fim, teria desabafado com um companheiro mortal, Stefano Lazzarinto. Os vampiros tem então duas missões: primeiro, garantir que esses humanos não possuam mais o conhecimento que possuem e descobrir se contaram a mais alguém e segundo localizar e destruir Teófilo. Os neófitos interrogam todos os suspeitos e acabam localizando o refúgio do malkaviano, em uma cripta. Lá dentro, Bertha descobre os corpos de todos que haviam questionado antes. Na realidade, os vampiros estavam se encontrado com Teófilo todas as vezes pela cidade, enquanto ele assumia a forma das pessoas que eles procuravam. Quando se dão conta disso, ele aparece rindo histericamente. Ele diz que fez tudo aquilo a pedido de um antigo amigo a quem devia um favor, e agora estava pago. O vampiro corre para fora da cripta e tranca a cripta. Uma voz familiar os chama. É o warmaster de Toledo, Ikerne. Ele quer vingança pelo tempo que esperou por sua amada. Com certa dificuldade, o grupo consegue sobrepujar o brujah e o derrota. Ao escaparem da cripta, capturam Teófilo que é entregue para Irene que lhe serve a punição final. Irene agradece aos vampiros e afirma que finalmente acabaram suas lições e estão prontos para começar a parte dois do plano da Família. De lá, eles são dispensados pela primeira vez para cuidarem de quaisquer afazeres que lhes interesse, enquanto a Família prepara o próximo passo de seja lá qual for o plano que possuem para o grupo. Cada um dos companheiros segue seu próprio caminho, pois todos possuem questões ainda mal resolvidas de seu passado. Capítulo 2 MIDGARD Após se reencontrarem, Bertha solicita ajuda dos companheiros para entrar na umbra em busca de sua mãe que descobriu ainda viver. Ela sabe de três possibilidades sobre como entrar na umbra: um ritual tremere, por meio de magika ou acredita que é possível que os lincantropos saibam de alguma maneira. Gladyr só sabe uma maneira de um lincantropo ajudar: sendo um espiral negra. Para isso, devem buscar locais infestados pela Wyrm. Assim, eles chegam até a espiral chamada Hálito da Wyrm, uma mulher terrivelmente deformada. Gladyr a reconhece como sendo a mulher que guiou o ataque ao grupo de Observadora Furtiva, séculos atrás. Hálito da Wyrm, diz que consegue leva-los para a umbra, mas pede uma coisa em troca: que a abominação que os acompanha dance na espiral negra. Relutantes, o grupo aceita a barganha e Hálito da Wyrm os envia para a umbra profunda. Ratatosk, o esquilo que viaja por toda Yggdrasil, os guia até Odim, o maior dos Deuses Nórdicos. Quando chegam à sua presença, Odin diz que o Ragnarok é previsto há centenas de gerações, no entanto não era para ser naquele momento. Mas algo aconteceu que teria antecipado os eventos do conflito final. Por isso todos os mundos entraram em guerra entre si. Bertha questiona o que teria desencadeado aquela situação, e Odin fala com respeito, porém ódio, que foi uma Volva de outro mundo. Ele diz que a volva teria vindo e roubado o Sol dos nove mundos. O problema é que Máni ainda está viva e dominante, e isso não bate com a profecia de Sybil. Sequer Odin sabe de Skoll e Hati. Os vampiros percebem que precisam então evitar o Ragnarok, caso contrário, o mundo como conhecem vai ser destruído, e com certeza os levará junto. Precisavam descobrir onde estava a mãe de Bertha, Dalia, e desfazer o que quer que ela tenha feito. Para tanto devem primeiro seguir as pistas que tem: precisam encontrar Sól, Arvak e Alsvid, localizar Alfrodul e por fim, Skoll e Hati. Após encontros emocionantes na umbra com o avô de Égon e a avó de Bertha, diversos desafios e enigmas nos nove mundos, os forasteiros conseguem libertar Sól, Skoll e Hati, evitando o Ragnarok. Imediatamente após ouvirem a retumbante voz de Odin os agradecendo, um urro de dor ecoa, partindo a realidade em que estavam em milhares de fragmentos minúsculos. Era como se a realidade se partisse como um vidro, e os vampiros se descobriram na mesma escuridão em que estavam quando chegaram na umbra. Lá, veem Dália nua, com o corpo sangrando. Imediatamente, Bertha percebe que qualquer que fosse o ritual que estivesse preparando, fora interrompido. Ela está vulnerável e entregue para o destino que Bertha quiser entregar. A volva não a perdoa e sacrifica a mãe traidora em nome de tudo que ela havia destruído. Ato contínuo, uma mão surge da escuridão e puxa cada um dos mortos vivos para fora da umbra. Não demora muito para perceberem que estão na Colmeia dos Espirais Negras. Hálito da Wyrm sorri ao ver os seus devedores novamente. Ela diz que espera que tenham conseguido o que buscavam, e sugere que descansem e se acomodem em sua casa, uma vez que só vão partir dali quando o filhote dançar a espiral... O DANÇARINO DA ESCURIDÃO Hálito da Wyrm se aproxima do filhote e diz que ele pode descansar por uma lua enquanto reúne suas forças para dançar a espiral, no entanto não pode deixar o Caern. Seus companheiros podem partir e trazer para Egon qualquer coisa que ele possa precisar durante o ritual, mas se não voltarem, além de marcados como inimigos dos Espirais, Egon irá descer como estiver. Assim que deixam a Colmeia, Bertha, Francesc e Gladyr são abordados por uma sombra escura de um homem corpulento e forte, que traja um manto negro e um capuz que cobre seu rosto. O desconhecido se apresenta como irmão de Egon: Arnold Jagerndof, e diz que soube da provação que fora imposta a Egon. Diz que Hálito da Wyrm teme o potencial de Egon e fala que sua intenção é envia-lo para a morte, já que ele nada sabe sobre a espiral e sobre as trevas de Malfenas e não existe tempo hábil para prepará-lo para o que encontrará lá. Arnold faz uma proposta aos companheiros. Se eles ajudarem-no a destruir uma matilha de lobisomens que está dando trabalho para a sua colmeia ao norte da Europa, ele ajudará a descida de Égon. O grupo concorda relutante por saberem alguma da história do traiçoeiro irmão de Égon. Arnold explica então seu plano. Segundo Arnold, o que existe na umbra rasa recebe reflexo do que existe no mundo real até o sexto círculo. Sendo assim, Arnold afirma saber um ponto onde eles poderiam interferir nas provações de Egon. Para tanto, os eles necessitariam encontrar algum Lasombra que tivesse grande domínio da disciplina das trevas que possuem. Eles deveriam então entregar um fetiche que ele criou para Egon, e partir imediatamente de lá para Salisbury com o Lasombra para encontrá-lo. Arnold também diz aos vampiros para avisar Egon que basta ele pedir por ajuda que eles saberão quando precisam intervir. O tempo é curto e há muito que fazer. Após pedirem auxílio a Irene, ela os indica seu discípulo, um Lasombra conhecido por La Escuridón, que os acompanha até Salisbury em busca de Arnold. Encontram o espiral em uma taverna, que confirma que vai fazer o ritual de abertura da espiral em um local específico, mas não vai concluir o ritual. Dessa maneira, a ponte ficará meio aberta. Será o suficiente para que o Lasombra, ao utilizar sua habilidade de caminhar no abismo, consiga acessar por alguns instantes o labirinto e ajudar Egon. Só existe um porém: a área do local místico faz parte do campo de uma matilha garou. Então, os pcs precisariam manter possíveis atacantes distantes do Lasombra e de Arnold. Após um combate sem proporções entre os garou do local e o grupo e uma descida alucinante de Égon por quatro círculos da espiral, o antigo companheiro dos vampiros morre e nasce uma abominação espiral negra, que passaria a ser conhecida por sua loucura, perversidade e pelo nome de Sangue Podre. Os vampiros retornam para repousar na estalagem próxima da colmeia de Hálito da Wyrm que não consegue acreditar no sucesso da abominação, mas a aceita como uma igual. Sangue Podre quando retorna para a estalagem, encontra todos os antigos companheiros, menos Gladyr. Ela teria saído para se alimentar e estava por voltar. Numa das ruas da antiga Londres, Gladyr ouviu uma voz que a chamava. Um sussurro distante, como se falasse em sua cabeça. Sem conseguir resistir o chamado, Gladyr o segue e é levada até um beco. Chegando lá, encontra o beco vazio. Estranhando, começa a observar cuidadosamente o beco, quando uma voz atrás dela chama pelo seu nome, uma voz conhecida. Quando se vira, vê Lodin. O tremere pergunta o que ela faz ali tão perto do amanhecer. Sem esperar a resposta de Gladyr, ele insiste para que entrem, uma vez que ele precisa falar com Bertha. Quando entram no quarto, eles observam melhor o ex-mago. O vampiro parece mais fraco que quando o viram da última vez, cansado, magro e quase frágil. Diferente do confiante Lódin que conheceram no passado. Quando perguntam o que aconteceu, ele diz que estava em uma missão para a família em Cisthene. Investigava uma seita de vampiros quando foi descoberto. Imediatamente partiram para o castelo da família. O LABORATÓRIO Lódin é levado para um quarto do castelo e entra em torpor. Albert ordena que descubram o que aconteceu com o vampiro, e os pcs se veem obrigados a viajar para a Grécia, na ilha de Cisthene. Ordena ainda que La Escuridón os acompanhe no lugar de Francesc que deve ir para outra missão. Caronte os leva. Quando chegam lá, a cidade é mineira e muito suja. Ela fica entre duas montanhas enormes. O povo parece amedrontado e arredio. Evitam a todo custo conversar com os forasteiros e eles precisam forçar sua estadia de alguma forma. O grupo é atacado durante seu repouso diurno e acaba se refugiando nas minas de uma das gigantescas montanhas. À medida que se aventuram dentro dos túneis, eles constantemente ouvem estranhos sons, como passos de várias patas se movendo agilmente na escuridão, mas não conseguem detectar nada. Os vampiros se aventuram por diversos túneis enfrentando carniçais e criaturas horrendas, saídas de pesadelos. Em um dos túneis, Gladyr reconhece um Sylie de Ananasi. Dentre as posses acondicionadas ali, ela encontra algumas que a faz acreditar ser aquele um Sylie de seu antigo companheiro, Veneno Sutil. Depois de desvendar o segredo por trás de túneis com entalhes de uma espada, uma foice, uma balança e um arco, os exploradores devem enfrentar sozinhos os desafios de cada um. No local, La Escuridón perece. Apesar disso, Égon, Bertha e Gladyr chegam a um enorme salão selado por um assombroso portão. Quando o portão se abre, o grupo avista uma estátua enorme da Mãe Negra erguida em uma ampla gruta. Lá dentro, um grupo de aproximadamente 10 vampiras estava nua entoando uma canção macabra e triste. São todas muito brancas e com os cabelos lisos e negros como a noite. Possuem uma sensualidade incômoda. O surgimento dos três interrompe o seu cântico. Uma delas se ergue, esplendorosa e ameaçadora. Pergunta o que significa aquela intromissão e quem são eles. Quando dizem que estão ali a mando da Família, ela gargalha e os chama de cobaias da Família. Mas antes que ela pudesse revelar mais, Veneno Sutil, o antigo companheiro que Gladyr acreditava estar morto, surge com um secto de ananasas para destruir o culto da mãe negra. O grupo entra em um impasse, quando a Lâmia diz que pretende destruir a Família, Égon e Bertha se posicionam a seu favor, mas Gladyr, ainda tocada pelas lembranças de Observadora Furtiva, fica ao lado do antigo companheiro. Naquele momento, a líder Lâmia ordena que se sacrifiquem perante a estátua da mãe negra que racha e liberta Lilith! A lendária maga teleporta as ananasi dali e faz com que os indefesos vampiros contem tudo que sabem sobre a Família. Como eles não mentem, ela lhes oferece uma bênção. Égon e Francesc pedem poder, o que é concedido, Bertha é transformada numa lâmia e Gladyr recupera a capacidade de se transformar em uma ananasi, porém, tanto ela quanto Observadora Furtiva devem se alternar em um mesmo corpo. Quando iniciam o retorno, o caminho por onde La Escuridon teria passado encontra-se aberto. No chão, eles identificam os restos dos ossos do antigo companheiro. Enquanto tentam encontrar a saída das cavernas, descobrem um vampiro aprisionado no local. Seu nome é Malik e ele explica que era o responsável por aquele que era um tipo de laboratório da Família, mas que ocorreu uma rebelião dos humanos no local há quase 150 anos e ele acabou aprisionado. O grupo resolve soltá-lo e levá-lo de volta, especialmente quando ele amaldiçoa a Família por abandona-lo por tanto tempo. Malik explica como sair do local, levando-os por uma passagem secreta. Finalmente, o grupo foge das malditas cavernas e após ter sua vingança contra a comunidade humana local, retorna para o castelo da família. Capítulo Final AS ÉGUAS DE DIOMEDES Ao chegar ao castelo, eles encontram com toda a Família reunida pela segunda vez, e uma grande discussão irrompe entre os anciões. Aparentemente, o Laboratório devia ter sido fechado 150 anos atrás, depois da revolta dos humanos e Malik teria morrido. Porém, tudo que os companheiros descobriram provou o contrário e Eric, enfurecido, ordena que os responsáveis pela destruição falha do local, Diana e Luna. Após discutirem, Diana lembra que o relato da destruição do local fora de Boutomites e que ela iria cobrar dele. Em seguida eles são comandados a descansar que as missões deveriam continuar, desta vez, entregue por Luna. Luna diz que agora que a primeira fase dos treinamentos se completou, o momento urge para seguirem para a segunda fase. Diz então que a família está à procura de montarias místicas. Para tanto, fizeram uma longa busca por elas no mundo e encontraram algumas. Tratavam-se das quatro éguas de Diomedes. Luna explica a lenda das éguas e Hércules. Explica ainda que após Hércules levar as éguas para Eristeu, não se sabe o destino que tiveram. Sabe-se apenas que as éguas sobreviveram até aqueles tempos. O grupo segue então em busca de onde era situado o castelo de Diomedes, para encontrar apenas ruínas. Nos estábulos do local encontram-se com espíritos que morreram pelas mordidas das éguas sedentas de sangue. Mas também encontram as rédeas de bronze que eram usadas nelas. Quando a tocam, o espírito do campeão dos Deuses gregos, Hércules surge para tentar impedir que os vampiros tomem posse das rédeas. Apesar de um combate sanguinário, ele é rápido e Hércules desaparece como apareceu e os feridos companheiros deixam o local com as rédeas de bronze. Após diversas charadas e investigações, descobriram uma das éguas nas planícies de Argos. De lá, seguiram para o castelo de Eristeu, neto de Perseu e primo de Hércules continua de pé em uma alta colina, com nuvens carregadas ao fundo. À medida que os vampiros se aproximavam, uma forte tempestade desabou. Às portas do pequeno castelo, um guarda questiona o que desejariam. A tempestade caía com mais força ainda. Malik pergunta quem é o lorde daquele castelo, o guarda responde que é seu mestre, lorde Hipkis. Égon pede uma audiência, mas quando o soldado parecia que iria dispensar os estranhos, observa a égua que levam consigo e permite sua entrada. O próprio lorde Hipkis os recebe e os convida para ficarem em sua propriedade para que possam conversar no dia seguinte. Gladyr, Bertha, Malik e Égon são trancados em seus aposentos, mas fogem e exploram o local em busca de pistas sobre o que estava acontecendo. Eles flagram Hipkis realizando um sacrifício em uma jovem que agoniza de dor até morrer. Surpreendido pelos vampiros, Hipkis conta que na verdade é um demônio enviado para preparar a vinda do anticristo para a terra. Contudo, sua filha terrena, aquela que seria a mãe do anticristo (uma demônio sucubus), teria sido morta em uma invasão de uma matilha de Fúrias Negras que viviam no Caern no Olimpo. Ele poderia trazê-la de volta, mas o corpo da jovem foi levado pelas garou e Hipkis é proibido de deixar a região do castelo, restando um impasse. Ao saber que o grupo busca as éguas de Diomedes, Hipkis diz que ele possui duas nos estábulos e que a última teria sido igualmente destruída pelos lobisomens que guardavam sua ossada a fim de evitar que caísse em mãos erradas. Assim, uma cordo é feito. Os vampiros devem levar para Hipkis o corpo de sua filha e o da égua na posse dos lobisomens, que ele trará todos de volta e entregará as duas éguas que tem para o grupo. Os vampiros invadem o caern e combatem bravamente as temerosas Fúrias Negras, logrando êxito em resgatar tanto o corpo da filha de Hipkis quanto os ossos da égua. Quando entregues ao demônio, ele realiza um ritual que traz a jovem de volta à vida, mas diz que precisa recuperar as suas energias antes de trazer a égua e completar sua barganha. Acontece que a jovem sucubus se aproxima dos companheiros e diz que Lúcifer está terrivelmente desapontado com Hipkis e que já o chamou de volta, mas ele se recusa a voltar para o inferno, insistindo que ainda era possível completar sua missão. Mas o nascimento do anticristo é programado para épocas específicas e como o tempo passou, nada mais pode ser feito nesse sentido. Ela então propõe uma aliança na qual os vampiros a ajudam a exorcizar o pai e ela lhes dá a égua que desejam e fica em dívida com eles. Ter um demônio devendo é uma grande vantagem e o grupo aceita a proposta. De posse de uma oração que a sucubus providencia que encontrem, o grupo faz o ritual de exorcismo enquanto o demônio tentava destruí-los, mas ao final eles conseguem suceder em arrancar o espírito de Hipkis da casca mortal que usava. A sucubus cumpre sua promessa e entrega as quatro éguas para os vampiros que retornam para o castelo da Famíilia. RÉQUIEM Os vampiros despertam mais uma vez no quarto do castelo da Família. Assim que vão para a sala de reuniões, pela terceira vez, encontram todos os membros presentes ao mesmo tempo. Os vampiros pedem então que contem como adquiriram as éguas. Após as explicações, os 13 comemoram silenciosamente com sorrisos maliciosos. Erick se levanta e caminha na direção dos lacaios da Família. Comenta então que finalmente eles poderão concretizar os sonhos dos membros da Família. “Destruir, destruir, todos vão morrer!!”, grita excitada Emma enquanto pula sobre o corpo de uma jovem da qual se alimentava. “Sabe que não podemos matar todos, niña. Precisamos de pelo menos um terço para servir de alimentação e mão de obra”, remenda Luca. “Mas eu quero matar todos! ”, grita insatisfeita Emma, segurando o crânio da falecia pelas cavas oculares. “Já falamos sobre isso, Emma. Apenas eles irão fazer o trabalho. Estaremos empenhados em outra tarefa”, repreende seriamente Ulrich, que usa o rosto de um ancião barbudo. Erick pede silêncio e todos antes que Emma comece outro escândalo e continua: “Acredito que devemos a eles algumas respostas. Afinal, são os primeiros a conseguir completar o treinamento. Fora o caronista, claro. Mas Luna garantiu que ele dará conta do recado. Qual é mesmo seu nome, neófito? ” Nélio responde “Isso, Malik”. Irene interrompe “Acredito que não seja necessário explicar. A essas alturas, os quatro já descobriram os planos que temos para eles, não estou certa?” "O apocalipse", respondeu Gladyr sombria. Thierry emenda “Qualquer idiota teria percebido muito antes deles”. Manoel cruza os dedos enquanto fala placidamente “Com as éguas de Diomedes, basta que empunhem as armas enfeitiçadas no laboratório de Cisthene e se lancem sobre a humanidade”. "Mas o que pretendem com isso?", questionou Bertha. Albert responde cerimonialmente “É a vingança pela traição de Cartago. Nós vivemos em equilíbrio então, mas fomos traídos e quase extintos. Vamos lavar nossa honra e nos precaver para que algo semelhante jamais aconteça. Precisamos manter a humanidade em cheque ou podem nos oferecer risco num futuro muito próximo”. Khalil continua “Meus espiões orientais informaram da movimentação dos humanos em Jerusalém. Criaram uma ordem chamada de ‘os pobres cavaleiros de Cristo’ ou simplesmente os Templários”. “Ah, mas quanto a isso, eles estão a par, não é mesmo?”, provocou enraivecido Thierry enquanto batia uma taça de sangue no braço de sua poltrona, fazendo o líquido espirrar para fora. Sem saber o que responder, Hator complementa “Esses cavaleiros tem esse nome em razão de estarem baseados no templo de Salomão. Em razão do que vocês fizeram, ou tentaram fazer. Ou já se esqueceram?” o egípcio ameaçava com seu olhar descontente e seu sotaque marcado. "Os artefatos sagrados" lamentou Sangue Podre. Max resmungou “Vocês entregaram de mão beijada os itens sagrados cristãos”. Irene ri alto “Ou vão dizer que se esqueceram de nosso primeiro encontro?”. Albert falou com fúria “Eu destruí o templo, na esperança de que nunca descobrissem o que estaria no seu interior. Mas aparentemente os humanos são curiosos demais e acabaram escavando as ruínas”. “Thierry?”, chamou Erick. “Lódin, apresente-se”. Ordenou o Tremere. Do lado do vampiro, o pupilo de Thierry estranha o comando e busca o olhar do mestre, que o responde com outro olhar cortante. Incerto, Lódin caminha para o centro do círculo formado pela família. Uma risada estridente e quase enlouquecedora de Emma corta o ambiente. “Você os guiou ao local. Quem ordenou que levasse os artefatos?” A voz de Erick era assustadora. O olhar assustado de Lódin busca o dos pcs, como num apelo por ajuda. Os pcs nada fazem. Erick parece que vai fazer algo, quando Thierry o interrompe e, apelando para os poderes de seu laço de sangue, ordena “Responda, criança!” Lódin gagueja, mas acaba falando “Eu... ele me enviou” “Quem?” “Balthazar” “Os Filhos de Abel”, a voz de Thierry soou fúnebre. “Sabem o que são os Filhos de Abel?”, questionou aos futuros cavaleiros do apocalipse. “São um bando de magos enlouquecidos pelo excesso de quintessência que decidiram que vão extirpar os vampiros da Terra”. Erick pergunta mais uma vez “Você têm trabalhado para eles mesmo depois de começar a servir à Família?” “Eu...” “Responda!!” brada Thierry, arremessando o cálice com sangue sobre Lódin. “Sim!” berrou desesperado. Silêncio corta o ambiente. “Vamos esquarteja-lo e espalhar os pedaços nas capelas dos malditos” falou calmamente uma velha senhora que Ulrich usava como rosto. “Me deem ele, farei melhor uso de seu vitae” disse Khalil. “Eu quero, quero, eu pedi primeiro” Emma precisou ser contida por Albert. “Eu devo interroga-lo para conseguir mais respostas”, falou estrategicamente Manoel. Erick ponderou por um instante e respondeu “por enquanto, é a melhor alternativa. Depois decidiremos seu destino. Thierry, ordene que acompanhe Manoel”. “Vá, Lódin. E Não cause problemas” Lódin não se moveu. “Eu mandei ir!” gritou. Dessa vez se moveu. Bertha percebe que Lódin preparava uma taumaturgia para ser usada. Thierry ordena que pare, levantando-se enquanto tentava dominar sua mente. Lódin reluta, mas continuou com o intento. E quando estava prestes a concluir o encanto, Diana fala suavemente: “Pare de bobagens e se destrua...” todos no ambiente sentiram uma urgência em seu âmago de morrer, até que ela complementou com um sorriso malicioso “...Lódin”. O vampiro incinerou o próprio corpo, feliz por satisfazer as vontades de Diana. Em pouco tempo, só restam ossos e cinzas do que um dia foi um poderoso Tremere. Emma grita e corre para as cinzas, levando o braço da humana enquanto espalha tudo, usando o braço como um taco. Max se aproxima, e com um olhar a desconcerta. A malkaviana desatam em um choro quase enlouquecedor, mas se acalma quando Max coloca o dedo polegar da humana em sua boca. Os dois se afastam do centro. Todos integrantes da família se voltaram para o quarteto que aguardava em silêncio. Erick pergunta “E então. Estão conosco na última missão de vocês?” Albert interrompe falando “Eu debati com meus irmãos e decidimos que, após completarem essa última tarefa, vocês serão libertados se assim desejarem. E nunca mais ouvirão falar da Família ou de seus membros.” Com a anuência de todos, Erick riu satisfeito, abraçou um a um calorosamente, e finalmente os deu as boas-vindas à Família. Com isso, os dispensou, pedindo para que, caso tenham assuntos pendentes, os resolvam enquanto a Família iniciaria seus preparativos para o dia juízo final. Ele lhes dispensa para quando estiverem prontos. Quando isso ocorrer, Caronte irá encontra-los e levar ao castelo. Adicionalmente, diz que a qualquer momento podem convocar o mestre ao qual estejam atrelados em caso de necessidade de qualquer tipo. A Família Albert Blackthorn Brujah Inglês Com a aparência de trinta e poucos anos, tem os cabelos caindo aos ombros e são claros como o sol com uma barba por fazer de mesma cor. Os olhos azuis nervosos, apresentam algum tipo de inquietude ou mesmo de fúria contida. Mais alto que a média de um homem comum, tem um porte atlético com a pele aparentemente saudável apesar de ser incomumente branca a maior parte do tempo. Suas roupas são claramente nobres, trajando uma camisa de tonalidade verde escura, um manto preto, calças pretas e botas brilhantes de couro marrom escuro. Pode ser encontrado em Londres. Diana Kronis Toreador Grega Provavelmente a mulher mais bela que qualquer pessoa, homem ou mulher já vira em vida (ou em morte). Seus traços são delicados, como se tivessem sido cuidadosamente desenhados. A simetria em seu rosto faria com que qualquer um pudesse passar horas admirando, e o fazem frequentemente; o que sempre lhe arranca risinhos doces num misto de timidez e sedução. A pele alva parece ter uma harmonia sobrenatural com seus cabelos loiros que descem lisos até próximo de sua cintura e os olhos verdes como esmeraldas parecem de uma vida incompreensível. Sempre usa um batom vermelho forte para combinar com as unhas das mãos ou dos pés. Gosta de trajar vestidos sedosos tão brancos quanto a própria pele e usa sandálias trançadas. Pode ser encontrada em Atenas. Emma Johansson Malkavian Sueca No exterior, se vê apenas uma menina de aproximadamente treze anos. De sorriso fácil e gargalhada perturbadora, seus olhos amarelados pulam de um lado para o outro enquanto faz comentários desconfortantes e repuxa seus cabelos loiros tentando alisá-los alem de seus eternos cachos. Veste-se como uma filha de nobre, com um belo vestido amarelo que realça lindamente seus cabelos e olhos, não fosse pelas constantes manchas de sangue em varias partes do vestido ou mesmo na sola do sapato envernizado. A pele é branca como a lua de onde ela parece ter vindo. Pode ser encontrada em Zurique. Erick Gunnarson Ventrue Viking Alto e corpulento, sua obesidade só é pareada pela arrogância. Os cabelos são ruivos e cheios, os olhos azuis penetrantes lembram sua origem viking quando liderou os violentos guerreiros por mares infindáveis. Os braços, apesar de roliços, possuem uma forte massa muscular de tempos anteriores ainda da sua liderança do povo bárbaro, quando lutava com seu machado lado a lado com seus irmãos. Possui uma voz de trovão que pode amedrontar, por si só, o mais bravo dos cavaleiros. As vestes são compatíveis com as de um rei, e assim, ele se considera. Pode ser encontrado em Lund. Hator Farah Seguidor de Set Egípcio Com idade difícil de definir, mas aparentando ser jovem devido à boa constituição física, ele possui a pele de um bronze desbotado e tem o rosto de traços quadrados sem pêlo algum no corpo. Usa uma túnica característica do Egito. Possui tatuagens diversas por todo o corpo e é homem de poucas palavras sendo um dos mais misteriosos do grupo. Pode ser encontrado no Cairo. Irene D'Angelo Lasombra Italiana Aparenta vinte e oito anos, cabelos negros e longos levemente ondulados. Pele branca como a neve. Olhos azuis acinzentados, rosto de traços delicados estatura mediana, com porte mais para magra. Usa um longo vestido de seda vermelho como sangue e botas negras. As unhas sempre estão pintadas da mesma cor que seu vestido. Os dedos são ornamentados com alguns anéis discretos, porém, incrustados em jóias. Pode ser encontrada em Florença. Khalil Hakim Assamita Mouro Aparentando trinta e muitos, esse mouro de aparência doente devido à pele desbotada, é magro, porem muito atlético. Se move com a fluidez de um felino. Tem cavanhaque e cabelos negros escondidos normalmente por um turbante pequeno e simples e os olhos são como pedras escuras. As roupas são o mais tradicionais possíveis, permitindo que ele passe despercebido em qualquer cidade sarracena. Pode ser encontrado em Istambul. Luca Abstemio Ravnos Cigano Esguio e alto, o que mais chama a atenção nele são os olhos que parecem ter a cor do mais puro mel e os longos cabelos ondulados amarrados por uma fita vermelha. Possui cavanhaque e um sorriso fácil, bem como uma conversa envolvente com uma voz quase hipnótica. Veste sempre boas roupas com aparência de velhas e amarrotadas, e seus modos são debochadamente elegantes. Paradeiro desconhecido, mas pode ser encontrado por meio de outro membro da Família. Luna Benitez Capadocio Espanhola Uma mulher madura, com seus quarenta anos, porem de cabelos ainda muito escuros e presos a um grande coque, mantém unhas grandes de cores negras como o de seu longuíssimo vestido que se arrasta no chão impedindo que sequer se veja seus pés. A pele é branca como o leite, mas os olhos são levemente vermelhos. Pode ser encontrada em Córdoba. Manoel Alvares Lisboa Nosferatu Português com o corpo completamente enfaixado e o rosto coberto por uma máscara de porcelana incrustada em jóias, ninguém nunca pode afirmar ter visto seu rosto. Para os de fora, ele simplesmente afirma sofrer de lepra. Mas seus irmãos sabem bem que sua maldição não é essa, e sim a deformidade de seu abraço. Tenta mudar o foco das atenções para suas sempre ornadas vestes ou suas milhares de máscaras que parecem nunca se repetir. Pode ser encontrado em Porto. Max Wrangel Gangrel Germânico Aparenta estar na casa de seus quarenta e muitos anos. Possui olhos verdes e um olhar selvagem que vê além de máscaras. A cabeça é calva e os cabelos que restam são grisalhos. Usa uma barba grossa, mas não grande demais, que ainda possui algum tom preto entre os fios brancos. Tem um porte físico robusto para um homem de sua idade aparente. A pele branca, mas castigada pelo sol que algum dia vira, é coberta de manchas aqui e ali. Traja roupas simples e até pobres. Sua camisa é de um branco quase amarelado e as calças marrons de um tecido parecido com o de sacas de arroz. Os pés estão descalçados, mas isso não parece trazer desconforto algum a ele. Pode ser encontrado em Rathenow. Thierry D'aLembert Tremere Francês Aparenta ter cinquenta anos, é possuidor de um olhar profundamente negro onde se alguém passar muito tempo observando pode se perder neles. Os cabelos foram castanhos escuros, mas sua maior parte encontra-se branca. A pele pálida aparenta jamais ter visto a luz do sol. É de altura mediana, mas corpulento. Usa uma túnica preta com um capuz que pende às costas e uma bota igualmente preta. Pode ser encontrado em Paris. Ulrich Vendelstein Tzimisce Romeno Diz-se que jamais alguém viu o seu rosto verdadeiro. A cada noite, se apresenta com uma nova face. Dizem que os rostos com os quais ele aparece são os rostos de todos aqueles que já foram suas vítimas, rostos esses que o olham nas horas de torpor em seu caixão. Mas se alguém imagina que ele sofra com isso, se enganam completamente. Na realidade, ele se delicia com cada lembrança. Sempre se veste como o lorde que foi em vida e sua fala bonita e pomposa, na verdade não passa de um engodo do monstro que é. Pode ser encontrado em Deva.''Category:Campanhas